Consumers are increasingly demanding rich multimedia content that requires distribution of a large amount of data over a network. Multimedia content may provide consumers with video content, audio content, and data content. Multimedia content is typically delivered as a composite asset that includes video, audio, and data.
Existing systems can be wasteful of bandwidth resources, for example, delivering portions of the multimedia content that a consumer does not desire to receive (e.g., audio in a language the consumer does not speak), or delivering multimedia content almost indefinitely, unless a consumer takes some affirmative action to end delivery. Transporting of undesired or unneeded content is wasteful, and may result in degraded performance.
Accordingly, there remains a need to improve bandwidth utilization, and to balance user demands for multimedia content against network performance.